De Spiegel van Neregeb
by Noctua Ignifera
Summary: Wat is jouw diepste verlangen? En: is het wel wat je verwacht...? Harry en Sneep staat in elk geval een behoorlijke verrassing te wachten... Bevat slash!


_Pas op, dit verhaal bevat slash! o.O_

**De Spiegel van Neregeb**

Sneep ijsbeerde slechtgehumeurd door het donkere klaslokaal. Het was kort na middernacht en als Perkamentus hem niet met deze belachelijke opdracht had opgezadeld, had hij nu heerlijk en zorgeloos in zijn warme bed gelegen. Maar nee, in plaats daarvan zat hij hier, in het holst van de nacht, met dit… _ding_. Sneep bleef staan en wierp een nerveuze blik opzij.

Daar stond hij dan: de Spiegel van Neregeb. De enige echte. Sneep kon het weten, want hij had de afgelopen tien minuten besteed om tevergeefs te bewijzen dat dit _ding_ nep was, een hersenspinsel, een op schaal gemaakte tekening desnoods, als dat maar bewees dat het allemaal _nep_ was. Maar dat was het helaas niet.

Nadat Potter in zijn eerste jaar met behulp van deze spiegel had weten te voorkomen dat Voldemort de Steen der Wijzen bemachtigde, was de spiegel verdwenen. Opgeruimd. Geloosd. Ver weg van Zweinstein. Tenminste – in deze veronderstelling was Sneep altijd geweest. Een kwartier geleden was hij tot de ontdekking gekomen dat hij het bij het verkeerde eind had gehad. Zijn humeur was deze hele avond al op een dieptepunt geweest – vanwege een of andere idiote reden die Sneep niet begreep had Perkamentus hem verzocht om de niet-gebruikte kamers op de zesde verdieping op te ruimen; _hem_, Severus Sneep, leraar Toverdranken! Hadden ze voor dit soort karweitjes geen huiselfen! – maar na deze ontdekking was zijn humeur, zo mogelijk, nog tien keer erger geworden.

Sneep vervloekte Perkamentus hartgrondig en begon weer te ijsberen. Toegegeven, Perkamentus had hem niet _direct_ opgedragen juist _deze_ kamer te betreden (in feite was Sneep helemaal aan de andere kant van de gang bezig geweest), maar als Perkamentus hem dit karweitje niet had opgedragen, had Sneep het vreemde geluid ook niet gehoord, had hij niet onderzocht waar het geluid vandaan kwam en was hij er ook niet achtergekomen dat de spiegel hier stond.

Hier! In Zweinstein! Sneep kon de gedachte nog steeds met moeite bevatten. Hij had geloofd dat de spiegel ergens ver, _ver_ weg van Zweinstein verborgen werd gehouden. Of dat de spiegel misschien zelfs al vernietigd was. Immers, zelfs de grootste tovenaars konden slachtoffer worden van deze magische spiegel. De spiegel liet de toeschouwer namelijk zijn of haar diepste wens of begeerte zien. Er waren gevallen bekend waarin de tovenaar of heks die in de spiegel keek niets meer van het normale leven wilde weten en letterlijk voor de spiegel was weggekwijnd.

Sneep wilde net nog een hartgrondige vervloeking uiten, toen hij voetstappen hoorde. Iemand liep op de gang en kwam deze kant uit! Voordat hij kon bedenken wat hij nu moest doen, zwaaide de deur al open en zweefde een hand, die een kleine lantaarn vasthield, de kamer binnen. Ah, Sneep had het kunnen weten. Potter, met zijn vervloekte Onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Naar Sneeps mening zwierf die jongen sowieso al te vaak 's nachts door de school en hij had dan ook fel geprotesteerd toen Perkamentus hem ook nog eens die Onzichtbaarheidsmantel wilde geven. Helaas, de oude man had voet bij stuk gehouden en Sneep had zich er maar bij moeten neerleggen. Maar dat weerhield hem er niet van op zijn hoede te zijn en de jongen zwaar te straffen wanneer hij hem weer eens betrapte.

Harry hing de mantel over zijn schouders, zodat zijn hoofd nu ook zichtbaar was, en liep met een zelfverzekerde tred op de spiegel af. Sneep fronste toen hij dit zag. Dus de jongen wist ook van de spiegel… Hij moest zo snel mogelijk met Perkamentus praten, want dit kon zo niet. Maar eerst Potter een fikse dosis strafwerk opgeven, dacht hij tevreden. Hij wilde net spreken toen hij Harry's uitdrukking zag. Allereerst was er slechts verbijstering van zijn gezicht af te lezen, gevolgd door schok en afschuw. Daarna begon zijn gezicht snel een groenige teint aan te nemen.

Sneep vroeg zich af wat Potter in de spiegel zag. Waarschijnlijk zag hij hoe hij gedumpt werd door een van zijn vriendinnetjes, dacht Sneep met een sneer. Maar nee, dat zou onlogisch zijn. De spiegel toonde iemand immers zijn diepste verlangen… Alhoewel, bij Potter wist je het nooit. Misschien zag hij zichzelf wel als voetenkrukje van Perkamentus, altijd in de buurt wanneer Albus hem nodig had. Die laatste gedachte amuseerde Sneep zowaar en een vluchtige glimlach trok over zijn gelaat. Toen rechtte hij zijn rug en kuchte.

'Meneer Potter,' zei hij terwijl hij uit de schaduwen naar voren trad. 'Zijn we weer eens op een van onze nachtelijke zwerftochten?' vroeg hij cynisch. Harry staarde hem slechts aan, geschrokken door zijn plotselinge verschijning en nog steeds een beetje groen om zijn neus van wat hij net gezien had. Sneep wilde net vragen waarom hij zich in vredesnaam zo vreemd gedroeg, toen een beweging uit zijn ooghoek zijn aandacht trok. Hij keek op en staarde tot zijn afgrijzen recht in de spiegel. Wat hij _in_ de spiegel zag, was echter nog duizend malen erger! Eerst zag hij simpelweg de reflectie van de kamer. Hij stond in het midden van de kamer met Potter vlak naast hem. Maar terwijl hij toekeek, begon Harry's spiegelbeeld uitdagend naar hem toe te lopen en gaf hem en knipoog. Zijn eerste reactie was om Potter een felle uitbrander te geven voor zulk ongehoord gedrag, maar toen hij omkeek, zag hij dat Potter zich helemaal niet bewogen had. Integendeel, hij stond vastgenageld aan de vloer en staarde vol ontzetting in de spiegel. Onwillekeurig richtte Sneep zijn aandacht weer op de spiegel. Harry's spiegelbeeld had intussen zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel in een hoek gegooid en was bezig zijn hemd open te knopen. Sneeps ogen verwijdden zich bij deze aanblik en hij kon van schok geen woord uitbrengen. Toen Harry klaar was, pakte hij Sneeps hand en liet die over zijn ontblote bovenlichaam glijden. Sneep keek gealarmeerd naar zijn hand, maar die had zich niet bewogen en hing nog steeds slap langs zijn lichaam. De hand van zijn spiegelbeeld daarentegen was uitermate actief en streelde Harry vol overgave. Met groeiende ontzetting moest Sneep toekijken hoe hij in de spiegel langzaam vooroverboog en de halfnaakte Harry gepassioneerd zoende. Naast hem hoorde hij een verstikte kreet, maar hij schonk er geen aandacht aan. Zijn attentie was volledig op de spiegel gericht, waar Harry ondertussen ook _zijn_ shirt aan het losrukken was. Harry woelde vervolgens liefdevol door Sneeps haar en plaatste zachte kusjes op zijn kaaklijn. Sneep slikte luid.

Met veel moeite wist hij zijn aandacht van het tafereel los te scheuren.

'Eruit,' zei hij tegen Harry met een ietwat hoge stem die hij zelf nauwelijks herkende. Harry liet zich dit niet twee keer zeggen en ontvluchtte de kamer zo snel mogelijk. Sneep deed zijn best zichzelf weer tot bedaren te brengen en probeerde uit alle macht de bewegingen in de spiegel te negeren. Potter kon nooit hetzelfde hebben gezien als hij – de spiegel toonde iedereen een uniek beeld – maar uit Potters gedrag op te maken, had hij toch iets soortgelijks gezien. 'Deze spiegel laat iemands diepste verlangens zien,' mompelde Sneep. Onzin! Hij had gewoon last van slaapgebrek en was toe aan een stevige bak koffie. Nijdig beende hij de kamer uit, op weg naar de keukens voor een kop koffie, de spiegel achterlatend, waarin de halfnaakte Sneep en de halfnaakte Harry zich heel erg schenen te vermaken…


End file.
